


Midnight Ride

by Cookiechansenpai



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Free! Take Your Marks, Free! Timeless Medley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiechansenpai/pseuds/Cookiechansenpai
Summary: Haruka comes to your apartment in the middle of the night to take you on a ride that you will never forget.





	Midnight Ride

**Author's Note:**

> HEY LOOK WHO JUST UPLOADED A NEW FIC! Yeah, yeah, I know I haven't finished Unexpected yet, but I think it's not also to bad to procrastinate sometimes. Especially after that driving Haru from the movie came out. Damn, I was crying for some reason and I just don't understand but I'm sure I fell for Haru all over again. 
> 
> Anyway, no naughties this time! I made sure to keep it PG lol. Although, I actually thought of turning it into smut eventually :v 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Constructive criticisms, or just any kind messages for the author will serve as an inspiration for her to write more!

You know for a fact that Haruka is a quiet guy, and thus, he likes dates in places that aren't too crowded and noisy. You remember having your first date with him in a fancy restaurant overlooking the ocean and how he rented the whole balcony part of the restaurant all to yourself because he wanted to have a quiet and intimate time with you. On other days, you would just come over to his apartment and he'd cook something delicious for you. Eventually, you'd just cuddle in front of the television with him, ignore the movie playing and even take things to the bedroom once it all gets a little bit heated.

So it wasn't really surprising to you when you were pulling out an all-nighter one evening and you heard someone knocking on the door of your apartment. You took your headphones off, head to the front door while muttering profanities to yourself, and about who on earth would even come over to your place at such an ungodly time of the night. Upon looking through the peephole, you were surprised to see that it's actually your boyfriend-- Haruka Nanase.

"Hey," You said as you opened the door for him with a tiny and tired smile on your face. "What brings you here?"

And as usual, he had that blank look on his face that even you would have a hard time reading. Sometimes, you do succeed in reading what's on his mind based on his expressions, but most of the time, you fail, just like any other human being in this world who knows him.

"I feel lonely," he simply says as he stares back at you, causing you to frown.

"Why?"

"I don't know?"

His response made you chuckle and you opened the door wider to invite him to come inside. "Come on, I'll make some mackerel soup for us and provide you company so you'd feel a bit less lonely."

But he doesn't budge nor move even an inch from his place. He remains standing there, staring at you with his deep, piercing, ocean-blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" To this, he only shakes his head as a response.

"Come with me," He extends his hand for you as he stares at you with the same look in his eyes.

"Where?" He doesn't say anything and his hand is still there reaching out for you. You stared at it for a while, then at his face, back to his hand, and then at his face before sighing heavily and taking his hand before locking the door behind you.

"Alright, Mr. Nanase, you better tell me where you're going," You said as he drags you down the hall to the elevator. He pushes the down button and waits for a while before it opens and the two of you step into it and he pushes the button that will bring you to the ground floor.

"Why aren't you answering?" You furrowed your brows as he still refused to talk. Once the elevators door opened to your floor, he tugs you out once again, leading you out of the apartment complex to his car. He opens the door of the front seat for you to let you in the car first before he walks around to the driver's seat and got in the car as well.

"Are you really not gonna tell me where we're going?" You grumbled as you crossed your arms and stared at the car's dashboard. He looks at you while he's fastening his seatbelt.

"Just.. trust me. I just really needed to be with you right now," He only mutters the last line softly, but you didn't miss it. He starts the car and then drives out of the parking to the freeway.

He was quiet as he drives, well.. just like how he usually is. It was always like this during your dates, but for some reason, you are comfortable with silence. Being with him in silence is somewhat therapeutic, and it has managed to calm you down during those times when your head is filled with thoughts that would never let you sleep at night.

A tiny smile tugs on your lips at the thought and you simply leaned back against your seat and basked in his silence.

"Hey, I know you're not telling me now where we're going, but, I'm okay with this.. I feel at peace when I am with you,"

"Me too," He replies, and there was a tiny smile on his lips when you looked at him, making your heart skip a beat.

You loved his smile so much.

It was just a short drive from your apartment when he finally stopped the car at a beautiful lake. Your eyes were wide as you went out and stared at it, impressed by it's sparkling beauty despite the darkness of the night.

"God, Haruka? How did you even know that such place exists?" You looked around and realized that he had brought you two to a secluded place. You never even thought that such place exists in the middle of a busy city. Haruka shrugs as he comes to sit next to you on the grass.

"I just got lost when I was new here.. then I stumbled upon this," You chuckled at his story and leaned against his shoulder. You felt his arm wrap around your shoulder to keep you close to him.

"And let me guess, you took a dip, didn't you?" At this, it was his turn to chuckle and he silently nods. Your heart swooned at the sound of his soft laughter. It was rare to hear him laugh, so you really treasure the moment every time he'd laugh. 

"Aren't you really gonna tell me why you brought me here?" You asked him the question, trying once again, in hopes of finally having him to answer.

"Nothing in particular.. I.. just.." He looks away from you, glancing up at the sky which makes you look up as well. The moon and the stars are shining brightly, making the night sky a beautiful sight.

Now, upon realizing just how beautiful the whole place is, you couldn't help the laughter bubbling in your throat. He gives you a puzzled look, tilting his head to the side as he figures out why on earth are you laughing.

"It's okay, it's okay.." You shook your head and looked up at him. "Did you bring me here just because you wanted to share the sight with me?"

His blush intensifies, but he keeps his eyes trained on yours as he nods. "Yeah.. I did promise to show you a sight that you've never seen before,"

"Are you quoting Rin?" You held his face with both of your hands, gently caressing the skin of his soft, flushed cheeks with your thumb as you lean up to press your lips firmly against his. His hand goes down to hold the small of your back as he pulls you close to him, indulging in the feeling of being so close to you.

He pulls back at you after a few moments, his cheeks still burning as his bangs hangs low over his shy eyes. He looks up at you through his lashes shyly, making you giggle again.

"I love you," Whenever he'd say those words, you never fail to get butterflies in your stomach. It's one of the things that he rarely says, so it really is a treat when he does. Once again, you leaned up to peck his lips and smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
